


It's not all magic

by ImagineYourself



Series: Lumos [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, But this time they actually kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Second Kiss, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: Hermione really is the brightest, and most suspicious. Cedric manages to get his head on straight. Only the nargles know what's really happening in the Room of Requirement.. . .“You spelled ‘cauldron’ wrong, Harry.” Hermione was hovering over his shoulder and Harry looked at where her finger was pointing, appalled at himself to find she was right. The words were starting to blur and Harry rubbed his eyes, realizing the extent of his exhaustion.





	It's not all magic

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished this part and with it we're halfway through ootp. Part five should be the rest of the book, but we'll see... I hadn't really been planning on working on this the past couple of days but I had the brief inspiration and took advantage.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read so far and left kudos and comments. I appreciate you so much!

Harry was deep into his Potions essay, sure it was probably close to midnight if not later, when Hermione plopped down into the squishy chair next to his in the common room. He would have worked on it sooner—at least he told himself that—if he hadn’t been at Quidditch practice nearly all day. The match was in a week and Harry was still worried about Ron.

“You spelled ‘cauldron’ wrong, Harry.” Hermione was hovering over his shoulder and Harry looked at where her finger was pointing, appalled at himself to find she was right. The words were starting to blur and Harry rubbed his eyes, realizing the extent of his exhaustion.

“Thanks,” he muttered to Hermione, dipping his quill in ink to continue writing.

“Harry…” she trailed off, clasping her hands, no longer hovering closely.

With an inward sigh, Harry set his quill down and looked at her. “Whatever you want to ask, just ask it, I need to finish this tonight.”

“Sorry,” Hermione apologized, though her eyes said she wasn’t very sorry. “I just—I’ve been wondering something?”

“Go on.”

“Well, I see you hanging around quite a lot and I just wondered, well, is there something with you and Cedric?” Her last words were rushed and she looked at her hands after she’d finished.

Harry was stunned. He was flabbergasted. He hadn’t known what to expect from her but it sure wasn’t that. “I—what?”

“I just mean—he said something about you writing to him over summer and I see the way he looks at you sometimes and—”

“Wait, Hermione, what in world are you talking about?”

“You and Cedric!”

Harry gaped at her and then nodded slowly. “Okay, me and Cedric. What about us?”

She let out an exasperated sigh and looked Harry in the eyes. “Are you and Cedric, you know, dating?” The last word was whispered, like it was some big secret.

Harry was silent, eyes wide. “WHAT?” he almost shouted. He took a steadying breath. “What would make you think that?” He was genuinely confused, unable to grasp how Hermione had even come to that conclusion. Sure he and Cedric spent time together whenever they got the chance and Cedric liked to walk him to class sometimes and when they talked Harry’s cheeks always hurt because of how much he was smiling but that didn’t mean they were more than friends. Right?

As the thoughts passed through his head Harry’s hand went to the pendant hanging from his neck, hidden just underneath his shirt. That hadn’t been anything special, had it? Cedric had said it was made just for him and Harry didn’t even want to ask how much it had cost him, but it didn’t mean Cedric—what, had the hots for him? Harry shook his head.

“No, we’re not dating. How in bloody hell did you come up with that?” Harry told Hermione, his face drawn into a frown.

Hermione pursed her lips. “It seemed a logical conclusion to me, Harry. Sorry if I’ve offended you.”

“I’m not offended,” Harry told her tiredly, his raised hand moving to rest back on his lap. “There’s no way a guy like Cedric would date me.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Harry that’s the dumbest thing I think I’ve heard you say in weeks.”

“What d’you mean?”

“Harry, anybody would have to be blind not to see the way he looks at you. It’s a wonder you haven’t noticed. He gives you that smile he used to use on all the girls.” Hermione grinned suddenly at the blush on Harry’s cheeks.

“That’s not true. Have you been watching him?”

She shrugged. “Observing. I suspected he harbored something for you and I’ve got to look out for my friends.”

Harry laughed and returned the smile she gave him. “I had no idea,” he said soberly and a moment later he added, “You really think he likes me?”

“Harry, I think a better question is what are you going to do about it?” Hermione was no longer smiling but she looked pleased.

Shrugging, Harry looked to his unfinished essay. “Nothing right now. I’ve got too much to do.”

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and stood. “I’m going to bed. Just think about it. And get some sleep, too, okay?”

“Sure,” Harry said distractedly, head nowhere near her words. She left him and Harry spent a long time turning their conversation over in his head before picking up his quill again and trying to focus on Potions.

 

* *

*

 

Ron kept huffing at his homework and Harry was trying to ignore his inner rage enough to get something at least reasonable written for his Potions essay due that week. It was the Sunday after he and the Weasley twins were banned from Quidditch and Harry was—understandably—still upset.

After another sigh from Ron beside him, Harry turned to him and muttered, “Think you could keep it down, Ron?”

Sniffling, Ron replied, “Sorry, mate.”

Harry didn’t think he was very sorry, but he didn’t say anything else. After a while, he was distracted at a tapping noise on the window near him. He looked over and saw a brown owl he’d never seen before pecking at the glass. Harry glanced around but no one else was close to the window or seemed likely to open it. Most of the other students in the common room were gathered around Fred and George who were presumably trying to sell some of their wares.

With a sigh of his own, Harry stood and ignored Ron’s confused look. He opened the window and the owl stuck its leg out at him, a scroll tied to it. Harry untied it and saw his name on the outside of the parchment in familiar scribbled handwriting. He unrolled it to reveal a short message from Cedric, simply asking _“Meet me in our spot?”_

Harry felt a smile tug his lips and gathered the owl onto his arm to take back to his quill. Harry wrote underneath Cedric’s note _“Can’t. Too much homework, I’m bound inside today.”_ With that, he rolled it back up, tied it to the owl’s leg and said to the creature, “Take this back to Cedric, please.”

He released the owl at the window and shut it again, blocking out the chilly wind that was picking up outside. Regretful of his decision, Harry returned to his essay and was glad that Ron was too busy trying to blow the very words off the pages of his book with his sighs to notice Harry’s frown.

He was still frowning at his parchment a few minutes later when there was another peck at the window. Harry turned to see the same owl and stood almost with relief. After letting the owl in again he took the note and read underneath his own answer _“Great Hall, fifteen minutes. Even studious Gryffindors need lunch.”_

With a grin, Harry pet the owl on the head and sent it on its way, the note clutched in his hand. He put it in his pocket, a reminder to himself to add it to his pile of letters he’d kept from summer. “Ron,” he started, gathering up his books, “I’m going to grab some lunch.”

“Oh, alright. I’ll try to finish this up while you’re gone. We can do Transfiguration when you get back? Maybe Hermione will be back then.” Ron barely looked at him as Harry gathered his things, his friend focused on finding the true meaning to the written word.

“Yeah, sure,” Harry said absently, leaving his books in a pile by Ron before slipping away and through the castle towards the Great Hall. He was a few minutes early but he could see Cedric from miles away, sitting on a bench and waiting with his hands clasped between his knees. Harry didn’t know if he’d ever been so glad to see Cedric’s smile turn towards him as he approached. They hadn’t seen each other in at least a week or two and Harry hadn’t realized just how much he missed the Hufflepuff boy.

“Harry,” Cedric greeted him, unclasping his hands to pat the seat beside him. It wasn’t a very private spot but Harry had told him he was bound inside.

“Merlin, it’s good to see you Cedric.” The older boy laughed softly and Harry felt his heart lighten a little at the sound. How quickly he’d grown used hearing Cedric’s voice and how deprived he’d been didn’t fail to surprise him.

“You too. How are you holding up?” Cedric asked more soberly, looking at him with a furrowed brow that made Harry think suddenly back to his recent conversation with Hermione.

Harry felt a sigh leave his chest and his shoulders dropped. “Not awful, all things considered.”

“But not great?” Cedric finished for him. Harry nodded in reply and the Hufflepuff patted his knee with a gentleness Harry hadn’t expected. “Don’t worry, Harry. Things always get to their worst before they get better.”

“I’m just afraid,” Harry said, “that this isn’t the worst things will get. It’s only October.”

Cedric squeezed his knee where his hand was still resting and Harry glanced at him to see a hopeful smile. “So things have plenty of time to start looking up.”

With a nod, Harry bowed his head. A gaggle of talking students passed by and Harry glanced up to see Malfoy in the distance, walking towards him, eyes narrowed and directly on Harry and Cedric. Pansy Parkinson was a step behind him and Goyle followed as well. Pansy was giggling at something Draco must’ve said and Harry felt a stab of anger pass through his stomach at the smirk on the blond boy’s face.

“Potter, I see you and your boyfriend are having a grand time today. Still upset about the match yesterday?” Malfoy’s voice was slick with malice and Pansy began giggling anew behind him. He glanced at her with a cruel smile.

Harry went to stand, but Cedric’s hand was still on his knee and the pressure of his grasp kept Harry down. Instead Cedric sat up straight and looked Malfoy dead in the eye. “You’re lucky I can’t get you for yesterday’s little stunt. You’d be drowning in detentions if I had any say. Maybe detention every day for the rest of the term in an empty room with nothing but you and me and a few choice words might teach you some respect.” Cedric’s voice was low and cold and Harry suppressed a shiver.

Malfoy laughed it off but there was a spark of fear in his eyes for a fraction of a second that Harry didn’t miss. “But you can’t do anything. Even as Head Boy.”

Cedric stood at that, his full height bringing him well above Malfoy. “Don’t test your luck. I can strip away your privileges as a prefect with barely a word.”

“Yeah, sure. Watch yourself, Potter. Even keeping _him_ in your pocket won’t help you,” Malfoy scoffed, turning away with a flare, his tiny posse following after, Pansy laughing raucously at the furious look on Cedric’s face.

The Hufflepuff plopped back down with a great huff of breath and Harry looked at him, taking in the set of his jaw. “Thanks,” Harry muttered. “You don’t have to—”

“I know,” Cedric cut him off. He glanced at Harry with an apology in the half-curl of his lips. “Sorry, I get a little protective sometimes.”

Harry suddenly laughed, the sound loud and clear. “I couldn’t tell,” he said with a smile once he’d calmed. Cedric was grinning back at him and the whole hall felt a little brighter but it had nothing to do with the light that was catching on Cedric's hair.

 

* *

*

 

Susan Bones was wearing the most determined look on her face that Cedric had ever seen. The two had been partnered for sparring and so far they were an even match, easily knocking each other down and disarming the other time and again.

“You've been getting better,” Cedric told her, smiling wickedly as he planned his next move.

Susan barely blinked. “So have you.”

From somewhere behind him, Cedric heard the unmistakable cry of Neville Longbottom being thrown across the room. Probably thanks to Hermione.

As Cedric readied himself and took a step forward, wand at the ready, he was suddenly pushed forward with the force of a spell hitting him in the middle of his back. He landed face first onto the floor and lost his breath. Momentarily stunned, Cedric found he was unable to move until someone shouted, “Oh, no! Sorry!”

With great effort, the Hufflepuff managed to push himself to his elbows and groaned. A hand was in front of his face and he was surprised to find it attached to Harry, who was barely hiding a grin.

He took the offered appendage to get to his feet, brushing off the front of his robes. “Now that was a well done spell,” Cedric muttered, turning about to see who had cast it. Looking apologetic and walking towards him was Cho. At her face, Cedric couldn't help but laugh.

“Oh, Cedric, I'm so sorry!” Cho was saying, reaching out to pat at his arms and make sure he was alright.

“It's fine, really. Did you mean to hit me or were you aiming for someone else?” Cedric asked, smiling at her reassuringly. He wasn't hurt, his pride more than anything and even that was barely scraped.

“I was trying to get Dean but he dodged—”

“So it's my fault?” Dean called over, though he was laughing good-naturedly.

“If you managed to dodge, then good on you!” Cedric replied. He reached out a hand to lay on Cho's shoulder. Her face turned a bit pink. “Don't worry about it, I'm alright.”

“Are you sure?”

“Quite.”

“Alright, everyone,” Harry said loudly, gathering the attention of the few others who were not already looking their way. “I think that's enough for now. The next meeting will be the last of the term, but we'll pick up again after Christmas.”

The group began murmuring amongst themselves and shuffling towards the door. Cho apologized one last time and then went on her way, leaving Cedric with Harry, Ron and Hermione joining the two.

“That went well,” Hermione offered, glancing at Cedric.

“Don't worry about me, I think Neville had it worst since he was partnered with you.” Cedric's assurance brought a tentative smile to her face but he noticed that she was eyeing him nonetheless.

Around a yawn, Ron asked, “Is it time for bed yet? I'm ready to sleep for the rest of the week.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and took his arm, catching Harry's as well. “Come along, boys. You two still have homework to do.”

The both of them groaned and Cedric found himself smiling fondly as he trailed after the trio into the corridor. “Travel safe, you three,” he told them before splitting off towards the kitchens.

“Bye, Cedric,” Harry called after him.

Taking a few steps backwards so he could turn back, Cedric replied softly, “Bye, Harry.”

He continued on his way, then, catching himself smiling as he went. He would have rather walked Harry to Gryffindor tower himself but with the other two there, it might have looked a little silly.

Cedric was already sure that Hermione had some suspicions about him, or at least his want to spend time with Harry. It wasn't like Cedric was hiding anything, but she really was a smart girl, and of anyone to suspect him, of course it would be her.

If he was truthful, Cedric was a little torn up. The giddy smile he'd been wearing fell from his lips as he continued down candlelit passageways.

He liked Harry.

Well, he _really_ liked Harry. Who could ever not? The boy was brilliant and kind, though he could be an arsehole and an idiot sometimes. But then, every teenage boy was sometimes, even Cedric himself was guilty.

That didn't explain the way Cedric's heart clenched when he thought about Harry. Or the way he wanted to protect Harry from anything bad that could ever happen to him. He'd give his right arm, hell his left arm too, if it meant he could make Harry smile for the rest of his life, never having to frown again.

When he smiled, when he really smiled, Merlin, those eyes of his lit up and crinkled around the edges. He would push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, his lips curled up in the perfect bow as he caught Cedric in his gaze and leaned forward until—

Cedric stopped and clutched at his chest with one hand. “Oh, no,” he whispered.

Oh, no, he thought, because what if Harry were to _kiss_ him. On the lips. With his lips. And his pretty eyes closed behind thin glass. And when he opened them again they'd be so dazed and soft and Cedric would just _have_ to kiss him again. Thread his fingers through those perpetually messy dark curls and pull him closer, tilt his head just right so their lips could meet again and again and. . .

Oh, _no_.

Cedric took a shaky breath and tried to pull himself together enough to get past the kitchens and to his bed. He planted himself firmly on the mattress, face buried in his pillow, as he groaned.

 

* *

*

 

Cedric was in trouble. He was in knee-shaking, breath-catching, mind-blowing trouble. And he was so alone with it.

Who could he talk to? None of his friends were very close to him or would even consider talking about it. Angelina would laugh at him just for having romantic issues. He wasn't close with Susan to even talk to her outside of D.A. meetings. There was Cho but something about that felt wrong, especially after she had confessed that she liked him since they went to the Yule ball together the previous year. Hermione was Harry's best friend, she would probably tell Harry that something was going on. Any of his male friends would just tease him endlessly.

This precise predicament is how Cedric Diggory ended up with his hands deep in dirt as he stood in the greenhouse next to Professor Sprout, telling his head of house about his boy-related misery.

“Students are always caught up in their own fantasies about romance.” Professor Sprout sighed dreamily, looking off into the distance. “I remember when I was your age.”

“Were you in love?” Cedric asked, turning towards her and pausing in his work.

“Oh yes,” she replied, laughing. “Many times! When you're young and spry it's so easy to give love freely.”

Cedric didn't think this was very easy. He glanced out the window at the gentle snow falling outside, a frown on his face. “So what did you do about the people you were in love with? How did you tell them?”

Professor Sprout nudged him with her shoulder. “It was a simpler time when I was a student. I'd write a letter, send it by owl. Sometimes I would tease until I could get him alone and sidle up very close—”

“Professor!” Cedric was scandalized. A blush was on his cheeks but his teacher just laughed. “I don't know if that would work for me anyway. We spend time together sometimes but I feel like if I were to try anything . . .”

“You don't think the feelings are mutual?”

Cedric shook his head and let out a long breath. “I don't know. I really don't know.”

“Well,” Professor Sprout started, taking off her gloves so she could clap a hand to Cedric's back. “Whoever this mystery person is, they'd be lucky to have the love of a boy like you.”

“Thank you, Professor.” Cedric smiled, feeling a little better. The optimism and charm of Professor Sprout were the reasons she was head of house, among other things, but she always managed to make him feel good.

“Now, then, let's finish this up and head in before supper!” Professor Sprout smiled brightly and returned her gloves to her hands, getting right back to work.

“Let's,” Cedric said quietly. His mind was still in turmoil, but he felt a bit closer to the answer somehow. He just hoped he would find it before it was too late.

 

* *

*

 

“Happy Christmas, Neville,” Cedric said as he patted the boy on the shoulder. The Gryffindor gave him a nervous smile but repeated the sentiment back. Cedric had been working with him, Ron, and Hermione during this last meeting before the holiday and he as well as Hermione were impressed with how much Neville had improved since the start.

Cedric watched him meet Luna and leave with her. Susan passed him by and they exchanged pleasantries. He heard Cho's voice say something to Harry and turned to look, only to see her with her hand on Harry's arm.

“They look cosy,” Hermione said with no inflection, standing at Cedric's shoulder.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Cedric asked.

“Oh, nothing. Happy Christmas, Cedric.” The girl smiled politely and went towards Padma and Pavarti, calling Ron over as she went.

Cedric was frowning as his eyes turned back to Harry and wow Cho was standing quite close to him . . . Before he realised, Cedric was walking towards them, plastering a smile on his face.

“Cho. Happy Christmas,” he greeted, apparently surprising her enough that she stepped back.

“Ah, Cedric. Yes, have a happy Christmas, too,” Cho mumbled. Her face was a little flushed and so was Harry's, though the Gryffindor looked more uncomfortable than anything. “I'll be going now, I suppose.”

“Alright. Have a good holiday,” Harry told her feebly. Cedric and he watched her retreating form meet with her friend Marietta. When they left, the two boys were the only ones left in the room.

“So,” Cedric began, reaching up a hand to rub the back of his neck, “these are nice decorations.”

“Dobby, the house elf, put them up. He went a little overboard if you ask me,” Harry told him, half-smiling.

“What did Cho want?” Cedric cursed himself inwardly for asking, knowing he probably sounded jealous.

Harry didn't seem taken aback, though. “Just to say goodbye.”

He wasn't looking at Cedric anymore and the Hufflepuff felt a stab in his heart. What if Harry liked Cho? What if Cho liked Harry? She had seemed to have moved on from smashing on Cedric himself. Cedric felt his stomach sinking into a pit of despair. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Of course Harry would like Cho, what's not to like about her? Just because Cedric—

“Er, Cedric?” Harry's voice broke through the jumble of Cedric's doomed thoughts. “You alright?”

“What? Yes. I'm fine.” Cedric hoped he sounded convincing. The frown on Harry's face said he didn't.

“Shall we go then?” Harry asked tentatively.

Now was Cedric's chance. He had been thinking all week about what Professor Sprout had said and this was his moment to make a move and he was royally blowing it!

“Uh, wait, Harry,” Cedric said even as Harry was starting to turn away. Those bright green eyes were staring up at him with wide openness and Cedric had to clear his throat before he could get any more words out. “I, erm, wanted to say something.”

“What is it?”

“Well, I—er—” Cedric shut his eyes for a moment then looked at the ceiling to try and gather himself. “Oh,” he whispered.

“What?” Harry's confused voice brought Cedric back to his stare, growing more concerned by the moment.

“Mistletoe,” was all Cedric replied. He watched as Harry looked up, saw the slow growing plant, and blushed a bright pink.

“Yeah,” said Harry. “It's probably full of nargles, though.”

Cedric tilted his head. “Nargles?”

“Don't ask.” It was apparent that Harry would say no more, but he also wasn't moving away.

After a few seconds, Cedric noticed himself leaning in just a little closer. “Harry, I—”

But Harry was having none of it. A hand was pressed delicately to his shoulder and suddenly his fantasy of a kiss from the Boy Who Lived was very, very real.

Cedric was stunned, like he'd been hit by a misfired spell again. His eyes were still open as Harry pulled away, just enough so that they could look at each other. Harry's expression abruptly fell and Cedric blinked once, twice, before he regained movement.

He touched black curls, wrapped them in his fingers, and tugged that pretty mouth back to his own. And, Merlin's beard, how willing that mouth was. Lips parted so readily and a little tongue danced against Cedric's, accepting everything and more. Cedric couldn't help but nip at Harry's bottom lip, pulling on it. The shivery breath that Harry let out was enough to make Cedric's quickly beating heart skip a time or two.

With his free hand, Cedric grabbed purchase on Harry's waist. He received for his efforts a pull of his hair and when had Harry gotten his hands tangled there anyway? Harry's hips, his torso, were pressed against Cedric and he was letting out the tiniest, sweetest noises into Cedric's mouth as his lips were ravished with tongue and teeth.

Cedric still had a grip in those wild curls and used it to pull at Harry's head, tilting him so Cedric could kiss wetly across his chin and jaw. When he met Harry's neck he picked the spot below his ear to attach to and _bite_.

“Ah!” Harry's breathless little moan in Cedric's ear was immediately addicting.

Harry's hands were clenching in Cedric's hair, holding him buried nose first in the side of his neck while he licked at the bitten flesh.

Cedric pulled away and just breathed, wanting to look at Harry's face. The boy's eyes fluttered open and had such a dazed and dark look in them that it was all Cedric could do not to sink to the floor on weak knees.

No one had made him feel like this before. Just a bit of necking and he was ready to submit, he'd do just about anything Harry asked at that moment and forevermore.

“Harry,” he whispered, in awe and in love. It hit him like a brick in the chest, though he knew it had been there for quite some time, it just took him a while to notice.

“Please,” Harry breathed, shutting his eyes. “Again.”

Cedric was wholly unable to refuse and he leaned down to take a hard kiss. There was nothing in the world that would stop him from kissing Harry breathless right then. No student or teacher, no dark wizard or Death Eater, not even Dumbledore himself could end this.

Harry moved back and slid hands to Cedric's chest. He pushed and Cedric, unprepared, fell back, only to land on something cushiony. He had barely enough time to realise it was a couch before he was assaulted with a kiss and a body crashing on top of him. Cedric found that his hands fit perfectly around Harry's thin hips and— _oh no—_

“ _Harry_ ,” Cedric tried to say, barely escaping the onslaught of the boy's lips. “Wait, wait. Stop, Harry.”

Breathless, Harry retreated, looking even more a mess than usual. “What's wrong?”

“I can't—”

Harry's expression grew crestfallen. “I thought—”

Quick to remedy, Cedric uttered, “No, no! It's fine. It's . . . good. It's just, are you sure?”

“About?”

“ _This._ Me.” Cedric gestured to the little bit of space left between them. “Don't do this to me if you're not serious about it.”

He could cry for the look of pity in Harry's face. But it quickly transformed. “No, I—I want this, Cedric.” Harry leaned back. “I didn't think that I did, I didn't even think—but I just _had_ to kiss you and I don't want to stop.” Cedric watched him struggle. “When you . . . in the maze. I didn't think it was real but now—”

Cedric sucked in a sharp breath. He leaned his forehead against Harry's and said, “Okay.” He tried to soothe his racing heartbeat. “Okay,” he murmured again.

When Harry pressed a hesitant kiss to his lips, he didn't fight it. Cedric instead got his hands into Harry's robes and under his sweater to touch the bare skin covering his sides. Harry kissed him more insistently and tilted his head to lock their mouths together and tangle their tongues.

It should have been gross, it should have been bad, but Cedric moaned and felt Harry jolt under his hands, inadvertently grinding into his lap.

“Fuck, oh, Merlin,” Cedric cried, gripping tighter to Harry's body.

“Cedric!” Harry chastised. Whether it was for the language or the rough touch, Cedric had no idea.

They pulled apart, looking at each other, and Cedric was sure his face was as flushed as Harry's. But, oh, did Harry look so pretty, freshly snogged and pink with arousal. And Cedric had done that.

“Stop,” Cedric ground out. “We need to stop.”

“I don't—” Harry started to retort.

“Harry, please.” No, Cedric didn't want to stop either, but he knew they had to. Despite the burning feeling in his body and his mouth clamoring for another kiss, Cedric reminded himself that Harry was only fifteen. Not to mention this was the first time they had ever really kissed anyway and Cedric didn't want to rush anything.

With a mix between pouting and frustration, Harry reluctantly moved back and settled onto the couch beside him. Cedric watched him pick up a pillow and hug it to his lap and felt a smile tugging at his lips.

“It's not that I don't want to—”

“Cedric . . . “

“I very much want to.”

“Cedric!”

Reaching out a hand, Cedric guided Harry's face to look at him. “I adore you.”

All the moodiness drained from Harry's face and for a moment, he looked so young and innocent. Cedric wanted to kiss him senseless, to plant tender seeds of love all over his body and watch him writhe with pleasure. Just weeks ago he had barely even considered kissing him and now it was all he could think about.

“I ought to go,” Cedric mumbled, dropping his hand and looking away, flushing anew with blood. He stood, turned back, said, “Happy Christmas, I'll see you soon,” and left in a hurry before Harry could call out after him.

In the corridor outside the Room of Requirement, he caught his breath and ran a hand over his face. He touched his lips, raw from Harry's mouth on his just minutes ago. His trousers felt tight and behind him the door had yet to even begin to disappear. From inside, he thought he heard a moan, but he quickly left the area and didn't look back.

**Author's Note:**

> they kiss (ʘ‿ʘ✿)
> 
> (This scene was so hard to write because Cedric is such a gentleman but damnit he needs to give his boy some love.)


End file.
